undercardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Version History
Version History: Please note that this doesn't cover versions before the Beta 1.0 update. Beta 2.7 (2016/08/20) Queue * A new minigame is available during queue (Green Soul). Beta 2.6 (2016/08/17) Gameplay * Commons are now limited to 3 instead of 5 of the same card. * If you had more than 3 of the same common in your deck, they will be removed from the deck. Cards * Strafe. Cost : 6 -> 5. * Undyne's spears. Cost : 6 -> 5. * HeadShot. Cost : 8 -> 7. * Another Chance. Cost : 3 -> 2. * Dogamy. Cost : 6 -> 5. * Dogaressa. Cost : 6 -> 5. * Temmie. Atk : 3 -> 2 * Burgerpants. Cost 5 -> 7. Effect update : Earn 10 gold. * Napstablook. Hp 6 -> 5. Beta 2.5 (2016/08/15) Donator group * If you make a donation (5€) you will get a shiny pack and join the donator group for 1 month. * Donators username are golden in the chat. * Donators get +10 bonus gold per victory in classic / ranked mode. * Donators have 100% bonus chance to get a shiny card in packs / super packs / final packs. * If you make a new donation before the donator month has finished, it will just add a new month and not reset the current one. Beta 2.4 (2016/08/12) New card * Muffet's Pet. Bugs fix * You can now open more than 1 page of the same page. * If your connection drops you can now reconnect without any problem (if you are in time). Beta 2.3 (2016/08/09) New card * Sad Customer. Leaderboard * You can now check the leaderboard. * You will appear in the leaderboard if you are in the top 200 and atleast did 1 victory in ranked. Beta 2.2 (2016/08/08) Shiny cards * Shiny cards are cards with a special look and more dust value. * You can get shiny cards with a very low % in packs. * You can craft shiny cards in crafting, but it's really expansive in dust. Deck builder * Your decks will always stay at the right of your screen when scrolling down. Chat * Time out a player will delete his messages. * Beta 2.1 (2016/08/07) Anti afk in game * If a player do not play anything and doesn't end his turn, he will be flagged afk. * If a player is flagged afk, his next turn will last only 10 seconds. * To get unflagged, a player have to do an action such as : playing a card, attacking, manually ending turn. "How did i win ?" * A little animation on victory / death has been added before the victory / defeat screen. Beta 2.0 (2016/08/06) Classes * (REWORK) Integrity : At the start of your turn you will get 1 bonus gold for every 3 gold you have stacked. Cards * Asgore. Cost : 16 -> 15 * Toriel. Cost : 7 -> 6 * Sans. Cost : 8 -> 6 * Mettaton Ex. Cost : 7 -> 6 * Heal. Cost : 2 -> 1 * Longevity. Cost : 5 -> 3 * Feast. Cost : 7 -> 5 * Heal Delivery. Cost : 9 -> 7 * Poison. Cost : 1 -> 0 * Pollutant Gas. Cost : 5 -> 4 * Termination. Cost : 6 -> 4 * Contamination. Cost : 7 -> 5 * Penetration. Cost : 1 -> 0 * Strength. Cost : 2 -> 1 * Aaron's Secret. Cost : 6 -> 5 * Undyne. Cost : 11 -> 12 * Same Fate. Cost : 4 -> 5 Beta 1.9 (2016/08/06) Classic Queue * A matchmaking has been added based on LV. * You will still be able to play against high LV, but only when there are not a lot of people in queue Beta 1.8 (2016/08/04) Queue * New mini game with the pink soul ! Beta 1.7 (2016/08/03) Cards * Frisk. Atk : 8 -> 4. Cost : 30 -> 25. Effect update : You can't take any damage (Silence doesn't work). Bugs fix * Crafting cards are now in the right order. Beta 1.6 (2016/08/02) Content * New monster : Nacarat Jester. Classes * (NERF) Integrity : You earn 1 gold each time a monster dies during your turn. Cards * Vegetoid. Atk : 2 -> 3 * Migosp. Atk : 1 -> 2 * Loox. Effect update : Deal 1 damage to a monster. * Endogeny. Atk : 4 -> 5. Hp : 4 -> 5 * Tsunderplane. Effect update : Charge. Deathrattle : Deal 1 damage to all enemies. * Assault. Effect update : Put a random monster (3g or less) into your hand and it costs 0. * Asriel Dreemurr. Atk : 8 -> 7. Hp : 8 -> 7 * Mad Dummy. Cost : 3 -> 4 Bugs fix * Cost of a returned monster by Endogeny, Break, Expulsion, Doggo will now be back to its original cost. Beta 1.5 (2016/08/02) Chat * You can now click on a player's username to get more informations about this player. Donations * €2.00 donation added. Sessions timeout * If you are inactive during more than 15 minutes in the Chat / Play page / Customs Page / Game you will be disconnected. Bugs fix * Fixed a glitch that prevented you to join a queue. * Fixed a glitch that prevented you to play cause of "You can't open more than one page for this account." for no reason. If it happens, just come back in 15 minutes max. Beta 1.4 (2016/07/31) Packs * New pack type : Super Pack for 2000 G. (It gives 1 common / 1 rare / 1 epic / 1 legendary at 100%). Donations * New rewards for donations, click here to check. Beta 1.3 (2016/07/28) Site * The castle in waterfall is now the background for the site. Game * There is now a random background in your games. Play menu * Your victories and defeats are no longer displayed. (It's hard to stay determined with a lot of defeats) Bugs fix * When a paralyzed monster will be back in the hand, he will no longer keep paralyze effect. Beta 1.2 (2016/07/27) Referral links : * Invite players with your referral links available on your profile and get 3 packs when they reach level 10 ! Surrender : * Can't surrender before turn 5. Queue : * You can again play more than one time against the same player. Beta 1.1 (2016/07/24) Cards : * Cards' description updated. Thank you Halfanhour4 ! Bugs fix : * Resurrection no longer copy cards. Beta 1.0 (2016/07/23) Ranked system: * 25 ranks (25 is the worst 1 is the best). * You can only get matched with players with 5 rank difference. (Sample : Rank 17 can play against rank 20 but not rank 11.) * 20 gold per victories instead of 15. * Open every days between 20 pm and 2 am (UTC +01:00). * A win will give you a dog and if you have enough dog, you will rank up. * 3 or more wins in a row will give you 2 dogs instead of 1 before rank 5. * A defeat will make you lose a dog and if you have 0 dog, you will rank down. * You can't lose dogs before rank 20. *